Electric motors are widespread and practically used in many applications. There are two general group of motors based on the electrical supply: single phase and three phase. Single phase motors are typically used in household and small power applications, while three phase motors are mainly used in industrial applications, where a three phase electricity supply is provided.
The number of single phase motors used worldwide is around 75%, compared to 25% of three phase ones, but the power level of single phase motors is significantly smaller than those supplied by three phase electricity.